


Skeleton Babbles 2: More Bones

by SansyFresh



Series: SFW Babble Collections [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Schmoop, Various Tags to be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:30:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: Just a bunch of oneshots about skeletons.-My last oneshot collection reached 69 chapters, so here's the next set lol





	1. Sweet Bitterness (Edgelord Supreme)

**Author's Note:**

> I just have a lot of oneshots, have some more. This first one is really short, sorry about that :/
> 
> Tags: Hurt/Comfort, Anti Monster Violence, Edgelord Supreme

He hissed, flexing his mangled hand in its glove and pulling it to his chest when he realized it was well and truly broken. Stamping down the pain, he pulled out his phone, thanking the stars that it hadn’t also been broken in the scuffle, and hit speed dial. The phone droned a ring, first one, then another, before the other end clicked and a voice sighed.

 

“What is it this time, it’s nearly midnight.” Fell sounded annoyed, though maybe not as much as if it’d been someone else, say his brother, calling him this late. Razz took a breath through his nose, shifting on a bruised (quite possibly broken) tailbone before answering.

 

“I was jumped, anti-monster fucks. I could use some assistance in getting back home. Outside of Sweets’.”

 

There was silence, then an exhale of breath, and the sound of shuffling. “I’ll be right there. Stay out of trouble until I get there.”

 

Razz chuckled, the sound breathless as his ribs constricted. “See you soon, love.”

 

An indignant huff and the phone hanging up was his answer. Razz only smiled. 


	2. Follower Celebration Drabble: Bodysharing (Polyruses)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Angst, Bodysharing, Polyruses, Mistakes were made
> 
> Bold text is Fell, italic is Stretch, and bold/italic is Slim.

He didn’t flinch when Sans glanced in his direction, the lines of worry on his face deepening as he looked him up and down, trying to find what could be wrong, where he was hurt, how he could help. Papyrus just continued cooking breakfast, ignoring the look, ignoring the worry, and ignoring the guilt that came with every moment spent in his brother’s presence.

 

**‘You wouldn’t feel so guilty if you’d just tell him.’**

 

Papyrus did not shake his head in response to the voice, and Sans definitely didn’t squint at him when he didn’t do it. He was fine, obviously, not listening to real voices in his head, not wondering how the hell to get them back out, not thinking about the ways his body was changing, or the itch in his teeth, begging to be scratched.

 

“Paps, are you okay?” Ah, there it was, the outright question since it was obvious Papyrus wasn’t just going to come out and admit something was wrong. Turning with a grin, he didn’t let his smile falter as he held up a spatula.

 

“Never better! Do you want ketchup on your eggs?”

 

_‘He’s never going to think you’re fine, paps.’_

 

Directing his aggravation inward, Papyrus waited for Sans to mutter his answer before turning back to the stove. Eggs were scrambled, toast toasted, milk and orange juice poured, chocolate almost added to the wrong cups as a force took brief control of his hand.

 

**_‘You need to tell him.’_ **

 

‘I don’t see why you all are so excited for him to know our mistakes! Please be quiet! I can’t think!’

 

He didn’t realize the eggs had started burning until the smell hit him, his sockets blinking rapidly as he scooped the whole mess in the trash before cracking a new set, ignoring the concern burning behind him. It was so much easier to ignore everything, than it was to acknowledge what he’d done and that there was likely no fixing it.

 

A throat cleared. “Paps I know you miss the others…but…”

 

But what, he didn’t ask. Didn’t throw hurtful words at his brother, not because he didn’t deserve it but because Papyrus didn’t want anything else on his conscience. There were already so many things crowding for attention that sleeping was a non-concept, no silence, no peace. Not that they would let him have a moment to himself in the first place.

 

He was fine. They were fine. They’d get through this and figure out what happened…and how to fix it.


	3. Baby Bump (Honeymustard)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get some of that good good preggo Red/Stretch goodness
> 
> Tags: Hurt/comfort, Aches and Pains related to Pregnancy, Skelepreg, Honeymustard

Red huffed, shifting on the couch as he shoved a pillow behind his head, grunting in discomfort. It didn’t matter what way he laid, his huge ass stomach was in the way of the tv screen. Not that anything good was on, but he’d still rather stare at that scottish asshole screaming at incompetent chefs than his own giant belly. Which, he wouldn’t trade his kid for anything in the world, hell they weren’t even born yet and he loved them more than he loved anything, but this was getting ridiculous.

 

After a few minutes of trying to reposition his skull, he huffed out a whine, yanking the pillow out from behind his head and throwing it across the room. From the small poof of air wheezing out, he imagined it hit the wall. Not like he could actually see where it landed.

 

Trying to fight past the tears growing in his sockets, Red sniffled, wiping angrily at his face. Stupid belly, stupid back pain making him have to lay down, stupid Stretch for making him this way and leaving him here to suffer while he went and flirted and ate good food and-

 

His mental tirade, accompanied with tears this time, was halted by the sound of the front door opening and closing from the front room. Huffing, Red folded his arms over his chest, glaring up at the ceiling as he listened to the footsteps of socked feet as they made their way down the hall and to the bedroom. 

 

“Hey babe, I brought back f-ood?” Stretch had stopped in the doorway, though as soon as Red sniffled he was over in a soul beat, helping him sit up and cradling him close to his chest. Red growled, pushing him away with feeble arms even as he choked on a sob.

 

“What’s wrong, Red? What happened, is it your back? Is it the baby? Do you need a heating pad?” Stretch’s genuine concern was only making it worse.

 

“The fuckin’ problem is that you made me like this! Ya fuckin’ asshole, I can’ even watch tv withou’ this big ass belly bein’ in tha way an’ I jus’...” Red huffed a breath, swallowing down another sob as tears streamed down his cheeks. Stretch watched him for a moment, before he wrapped his arms around him, enveloping him in warmth and affection. Red hiccuped, slowly calming down as the warmth seeped into his bones. Then, suddenly he was scooped up, then repositioned to be on Stretch’s lap, reclined back but where he could see the tv. 

 

“Is this better?” Stretch asked, resting his chin on the top of Red’s skull. Red wiggled a bit, settling further into his lap and resting his head on Stretch’s sternum before sighing in contentment. 

 

“Yeah, this’s better.” 

 

Stretch hummed, bringing the bag of takeout up to their laps and getting out the containers, all while Gordon Ramsay cussed out a couple of hotel owners. Red snorted; they really did have it coming.


	4. Follower Celebration Drabble: BodySwap (Spicyhoney)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Bodyswap, Angst, Pre-Spicyhoney

It was a groggy feeling, like a haze slowly lifting and leaving a thin film of condensation over his sockets as his mind slowly left the darkness. He squinted, blinking it away, only to realize that part of the issue was the smoke flowing through the room, obscuring most of his vision. Coughing as the itch in his throat finally registered, he struggled to pull himself up, his bones feeling weighed down, his movements sluggish. There was a set of flashing lights somewhere in the smoke, the machine probably, if he had to guess. 

 

Pushing himself to his feet, he ignored the way the concrete scratched at his bare tarsals and moved toward what he thought was the console. Instead of finding a working console attached to a working machine, he found a husk of junk metal with wires sparking and smoke pouring out. Waving his hand in front of his face, Papyrus padded back from the machine, moving toward the stairs in the corner of the room.

 

The wood creaked under foot a little more than he thought he remembered, and the door handle was locked with a bolt; had he installed that while drunk? Shifting the lock to the side, he stepped out into what was supposed to be his living room, where Sans would be waiting, likely worried out of his mind because of the explosion. He only had a maximum of 5 HP after all, something that loud probably sounded more deadly than it’d been.

 

Instead he was met with a biting cold, blisteringly crisp snow, and haunting, dead trees. Papyrus stopped dead, arms coming up to wrap around his torso, only to realize he wasn’t wearing the same things he remembered wearing when he headed down to the basement in the first place. Yes, he’d been drunk, but he was certain he’d remember wearing actual pajamas. 

 

Things were getting really weird, the kind of weird that left a metallic taste in the back of his throat, and Papyrus had had enough of that kind of weird. Turning around to head back into the basement, he flinched at the sudden crackling sound of an incoming shortcut, a short figure moving through the smoke towards the machine. Panicked, Papyrus took the steps two at a time, coughing again as the smoke filled his skull. 

 

“Ah cripes, there ya are, boss, I was worried ya went and did somethin’ stupid-” the figure came back through the smoke, a small bandana over his mouth, though Papyrus could tell the monster he was gawking at was a skeleton at the very least. Angry crimson eyelights widened as they caught sight of him, then narrowed. “Boss, you okay?”

 

Papyrus could only stare. He didn’t know this skeleton (wasn’t even aware there were any other skeletons), and he didn’t know any Boss. “I uh. I think you have the wrong skeleton?” There was something wrong with his voice, it was too deep, too rough. Not enough of that nasally undertone he was never able to get rid of.

 

The other glared at him, then moved closer with a sudden menace that had Papyrus backing up a step. “Ya look like Boss. Sound like boss.” He stopped a few feet away, eyelights flashing in the darkness. “But ya aren’t boss.”

 

Papyrus very suddenly had the desire to put as much space between this skeleton and himself as possible. So he did.


	5. Happy New Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last needed word count for my goal of 200k words this year lol Happy new year everyone, lets have a wonderful 2019 ^^
> 
> Tags: Kedgeup, Schmoop, Fluff, Just good kissus

The fired roared softly, the warmth emanating from it making Fell feel drowsy, even as he kept vigil over the others. Everyone was sacked out in various locations in the main floor of the house. From where he sat he could see Stretch cuddled with his own brother, and Papyrus curled up with Razz. Slim and Blue were farther away, likely so they wouldn’t bother others with their canoodling, but he could still see the slow rise and fall of their chests from where he sat against the sofa, blankets wrapped around his shoulders and covering both him and the skeleton that sat in his lap. 

 

Sans looked so soft in the firelight, his expression open and soft where it was usually closed and aloof. Fell could admit to preferring his lover to look this way, rather than the tense expressions he could pull when the stresses of every day life became too much. Though… Fell knew he had his own days for those.

 

The year had been strife with anxieties and pressures, as this was the first year of their involvement with each other. Fell could say it had been easy, could claim he’d known what he was doing the entire time, but both statements would be a lie. He had been unsure about nearly every part of his relationship with Sans, other than the fact that he loved him.

 

And… well. That Sans loved him back. They’d confessed to each other, after all, and not long ago Fell had popped the question and, to his infinite surprise… Sans had said yes. He could see the glint of the ring on Sans’ finger and his own from where he sat, the gold shining in the light from the fire. He still couldn’t believe Sans had said yes, couldn’t believe they would be married in the new year, and yet the proof was right before him.

 

The bells slowly began to toll, Fell watching as the clock on the wall slowly ticked to midnight. Soon enough the moment came, and he roused his little lover, Sans staring up at him with bleary eyes, but as soon as Fell nodded to the clock he understood. Leaning up, they gently kissed, the kiss deepening as they sighed into each other, relaxing in each other’s arms. Soon they broke apart, Sans breathing a little heavily.

 

“Happy new year, edgelord.” Sans whispered, staring up with adoration in his eyes. Fell stared back, nothing but happiness in his soul.

 

“Happy new year, Sans.”


End file.
